Midnight Snack
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: JAVAJUNKIE Remember when Luke said that once he's asleep he's asleep for good and Lorelai had a knowing face, like if she had done something to test out that theory? Well that face got my mind going and since akarana asked for it, I wrote it. Dirty JJ
1. Chapter 1

**To Akarana who asked for something more M-ish**

* * *

"Hey… yo… Lorelai… wake up" Luke called waving a hand in front of her face, she had zoned out looking straight ahead; five minutes ago.

"Huh…?" she blinked a few times before focusing on him. "Oh, hi… sorry I kinda zoned out for a while there; what did you say?"

"Why don't you go up to the apartment for a while and take a nap? You're done at the Inn and have a few hours before I have to close the diner"

"I'm ok" she told him shaking her head.

"Uh, no, you're not; the Inn has been crazy lately and you haven't had a day off…"

"Tomorrow's my day off" Lorelai told him stiffening a yawn.

"Go take a nap, and tomorrow you'll enjoy your day off even more" Luke told her, like he would a little kid; he pulled her from her seat and guided her through the diner and towards the stairs. "I'll come up and check on you in a couple hours. You better be sleeping and not going through my closet like last time" Lorelai quietly giggled all the way up the stairs.

.o0 Later That Night 0o.

Luke had to stay and help Caesar and Lane close, since he had extended the closing time and hour extra since business seemed to be booming that particular day. But still, once he went upstairs Lorelai was sprawled on his bed sound asleep.

"Great" Luke mumbled, he was tired and just wanted to go to sleep but Lorelai was currently occupying most of his bed since she was lying on a diagonal. He decided to just get ready for bed and deal with Lorelai's body later.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked groggily when he moved her to 'her side' of the bed.

"Shh, go back to sleep" he whispered while going over to turn the lights off. Lorelai said nothing else. _Was she sleep talking? _Either way he climbed in bed and got comfortable, he was exhausted also.

.o0 Around 3AM 0o.

Lorelai stirred a little and her eyes opened slowly, at first she was confused _didn't Luke say he would wake me up? Didn't we have a date? _Her eyes scanned around and she found Luke lying next to her, sleeping soundly; she couldn't help but smile. _Ah, the reason I woke up _Lorelai thought when she felt the need to pee again. She, reluctantly, left the bed and made a weird dance-hop-dash for the bathroom.

Lorelai had just gotten comfortable under the covers again when she got thirsty _weird how that happens, why do we even pee if we'll have to drink water right after? _She grumbled yanking and kicking the cover off her, and Luke by default; he stirred for a second but didn't wake up, he never did as long as she didn't take too long.

Lorelai was in the middle of gulping down the glass when she heard it, a deep moan coming from the bed. She choked on the water a little bit before turning around to see what had caused it. That's when she noticed it… Luke was starting to tent up his sweat pants; she couldn't help but smirk, wheels already turning in her head.

Setting the glass down, Lorelai couldn't help but smirk; it seemed she was gonna get what she had wanted out of the date after all. She was doing what she never did, being patient; but that was just for her. She wanted to see how far, and fast, his dream would take him; so right now Lorelai was neatly folding down the covers and setting them by the foot of the bed, for after.

This time Luke let a deep throat groan and Lorelai saw little beads of moisture on his forehead, his pants stretching as far as they'd go. Deciding his dream was taking the scenic route and Luke needed, and deserved, a quicker release, even if he was unconscious, Lorelai moved to lie next to him and began kissing and sucking his neck. She'd known, even before they started dating, that Luke was a heavy sleeper; a _very _heavy sleeper. Her hand taking residency between his pecks, she slowly moved it up and down; with every movement she went lower down, until her hand hit the elastic band of his stretched sweatpants.

Luke's breathing had changed when Lorelai first laid her lips on his chest, even though he was still wearing his t shirt. Her lips traveled down his chest, past his stomach, until she reached his pants. Lorelai lifted his t shirt just above his bellybutton, to have some skin on skin contact. Her hands raked his ribs underneath his shirt while her lips worried the small patch of exposed skin. She kept teasing him until his pulsating made her moan; she could feel him through his boxers and sweat pants.

Figuring it'd be too much trouble to handle Luke's dead weight just to take his pants off; Lorelai just pulled the front down far enough to pull Luke's length out. He drew in a breath through clench teeth the moment her hand wrapped around him, he still didn't wake up and Lorelai was almost positive he wouldn't wake up at all.

The tip of her tongue swirled around the head of his penis a few times, while her right hand gripped him tightly from its base. She turned her gaze up to look at his face, his forehead was covered with more sweat now and she could tell he was having a very vivid dream from the movement his eyes were making.

Lorelai got tired of the small ministrations so she moved to take him into her mouth; she just held him there, letting the warmth and wetness do their job. Slowly she took more and more in until she felt his tip hit the back of her throat.

"_Lorelai" _Luke hissed, still sleeping.

She applied a little suction making him shudder. Slowly, Lorelai, pulled back applying more suction as she went. Once she was back on his tip she began bobbing her head while her fist pumped away. Luke's head sunk back into the pillow as a deep moan left from somewhere behind his throat; Lorelai couldn't help but smile and moan, there was something about teasing Luke that got her going.

Lorelai had no idea for how long she'd been up, or how long she'd been teasing Luke, but she was sure he was almost there since his breathing had become erratic

"_Oh Lorelai" _Luke kept repeating in his sleep. There was something in knowing that even in his sleep she was the one turning him on that made her all giddy.

The pressure and speed of her hand increased, as well as the suction she was applying on his tip. With a deep groan, Luke's eyes snapped opened.

"What the…? Oh, God!" his breathing got faster, if possible, and his hands went down to touch her.

"Morning, baby" Lorelai cooed quickly in a moment when her mouth detached from him; her hand compensating.

"Guh" was the only coherent thought Luke could form; he tried to lock eyes with here but he was too far gone to even keep his eyes open. He spent several seconds groaning and swearing while Lorelai tried her best to prolong his orgasm. He was starting to come down to this plane of existence when Lorelai reached into his pants and gave his balls a slight tug. "Oh God!" his eyes rolled to the back of his head; Lorelai couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. She stayed right where she was until Luke's breathing was back to normal.

"Welcome back" she told him quietly. Luke took a deep breath and let it out slowly while saying 'you're amazing'. "Luke? Hey, Hon?" Lorelai tried but he was already back asleep. _He did wake up, didn't he? Eh, what does it matter _she smiled and crawled back to bed pulling the sheets back. "Goodnight, babe" she whispered getting comfortable.

Lorelai was seconds away from dream land when she felt Luke's arm draping over her and him spooning behind her; with a smile she went to dreamland.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**Let me know what you thunk… and if I should add more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuz you wanted more**

* * *

The next day Luke had been in a good mood, people would comment but he would just ignore them thinking it was just the town being their crazy selves; that was until the lunch lull when he had a little time to think and he remembered waking up the night before. He couldn't believe Lorelai had done that, not that he was complaining, he was just surprised; pleasantly surprised. And that was when he decided he was gonna pay her back; tooth for tooth, an eye for an eye… or a blow for a blow. Luke couldn't help but snort at the thought.

"… still thinking about last night, huh?" Luke heard Lorelai's teasing voice.

"Wha…? Ah… no, umm… I was trying to do inventory" he stuttered.

"By memory?" she had that teasing smirk on _I will wipe that thing off your face._

"Uhh, yeah… like an exercise"

"For your memory?"

"Yeah"

"Cause you're getting old grandpa" she started giggling.

"Hey. If I'm old, then so are you"

"Women never get old, Hon" Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Is there any particular reason you're here, or did you just get the sudden urge to bug the hell out of me?"

"The latter but now I want coffee also… and a donut" she finally took a seat by the counter.

"First you mock me, then you call me old, and now you want coffee and donuts from me?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Umm, yeah"

"What a nerve, you have"

"And what a pair _you _have, denying me after what happened last night"

"Lorelai…" Luke hissed and looked around the empty Diner.

"What? There's no one here. We could actually do an encore of last night right here on the floor and no one would ever know" with that she got a thinking face.

"No way" Luke put a stop to her plan before she got too carried away. "Here…" he handed her a donut before turning around to get her coffee. "I'd rather you eat this then bug me with your _plan _until you leave" he grumbled.

"Thanks Hon" Lorelai took the offering with a smirk.

"That was what you were aiming for huh? You just bugged me for coffee?"

"Always have and always will" she giggled before sipping her coffee; Luke just shook his head before turning to go to the kitchen.

.o0 Later That Night 0o.

"I'm sorry I'm so late but…" Luke said walking into the crap shack; he stopped when he noticed the TV was off and the living room was empty. "Lorelai?" _aw crap _he knew that if she was asleep then he was in bigger trouble than if she had just been watching TV.

He went to the kitchen hoping she'd be there; once she had hid there when she heard Luke coming in; she thought it'd be funny to jump behind him and scare him half to death. _Damn _the kitchen was dark also; only one place left… the bedroom, meaning she was asleep.

"Lorelai…?" he whispered into the darkened bedroom. "Aw man" there she was, dressed in a pink teddy curled up and facing away from Luke's side. Now he has to get even at her for the night before, and make it up to her; for practically standing her up. Luke pulled the covers over her before walking away to go get ready for bed.

Luke walked back into the bedroom wearing sweatpants, and nothing else… besides a smirk. He went over to his side of the bed, climbed under the covers and scooted as close as possible to Lorelai. He brought his lips over to her bare shoulder and began placing feather kisses. After a few kisses, his right arm snaked over her waist and pulled her body closer to his; the palm of his hands pressed, and caressed her stomach while his mouth began moving over her exposed skin. Luke moved his lips to her neck, right behind her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and gently bit it.

Lorelai's pleasure sigh triggered a moan from behind Luke's throat. His fingers began pulling her teddy up until his hand could crawl beneath it and caress the exposed skin of her stomach. With her teddy up like that, Luke chanced a glance at her panties _pink and silky _Luke groaned. He squeezed his hand up between her body and the scrunched up teddy to play with her breasts.

His hips thrust forwards and he decided there were way too many layers between them so he pulled back to take his sweatpants off and Lorelai's panties too. Luke's left hand was between Lorelai's body and the mattress, its hand pressing against her abdomen to keep her tightly against him. His right hand under her teddy playing with her nipples until he felt her arch against him.

"Lorelai" he whispered near her ear trying to coax her up but it didn't work.

The hand that was on her stomach inched lower until it found her clit, then he manipulated it until she was moaning; his hips kept thrusting behind her.

"Wake up" Luke whispered voice thick with arousal. He grabbed his hard-on and rubbed it against her folds making him groan. "Lorelai… wake up, feel what you do to me?" he kept rocking his hips and his hand kept teasing her clit. "I'm _so _hard" he groaned near her ear. Lorelai moaned and started shaking, he decided to push her all the way and see if that would wake her up because he'd never push into her while she was still sleeping. Luke increased the speed on the hand teasing her clit.

"Oh God!" Lorelai's eyes snapped open for a second before they closed again, her body arching against Luke; and she came, her body shaking wildly.

Her breath still coming in gasps, Luke untangled his arms from her and turned her to on her back; he settled between her legs.

"Watching you come is such a turn on" he whispered and all Lorelai did was moan. Luke kissed her, something he'd wanted to do ever since he started teasing her; he then went down her body, kissing all the way down, until he was met with a little bud that was still twitching ever so slightly. He passed his thumb over it and Lorelai drew in a breath through clench teeth, her eyes closing and her head sinking lower on the pillow.

With a smirk, Luke settled both hands on Lorelai's hip bones and he turned his head and began placing butterfly kisses on the inside of her thigh. He'd alternate between thighs, while his thumbs rubbed lazy circles, never going near her center.

"Luke…" she begged, he smirked and stopped all movements, Lorelai groaned disapprovingly. Luke pulled a little back, his face an inch from where Lorelai wanted him to touch her, his eyes looking up at her face waiting to see if she'd turn to look at him. A few seconds passed and she'd whine but wouldn't look down, Luke blew a puff of air into her core to try and catch her attention, which worked; Lorelai angled her head to lock eyes with him. With eyes locked, Luke's tongue slowly made its way out and moved closer to her clit, until it finally made contact with a teasing flick; Lorelai sighed and her eyes closed for a second. When her eyes locked with Luke's again, she saw something in them, and evil glint; before she knew what hit her, Luke had her clit between his lips while his tongue flicked it mercilessly. "Oh Luke!" her hips jumped up from the mattress, his hands doing little to stop her. Her orgasm took both of them by surprise, her hands gripping the sheets around her for dear life. Luke couldn't look away from her, he was mesmerized by the twitching movements her clit was doing. With a deep groan he moved up her body, the tip of his penis right at her entrance feeling the heat and wetness emerging from it.

Luke started pushing into her once her eyes opened lazily, Lorelai's right hand flew to his left hipbone, while her left hand went up to caress his cheek and she closed her eyes just enjoying the feeling. Luke groaned feeling how hot, wet, and slick she was. With a content sigh from Lorelai, Luke pulled back slowly before plunging into her making her eyes snap open and her mouth form an O; no noise came from her.

He was balancing on one forearm while his other hand applied a little pressure on her lower abdomen.

"Luke!" Lorelai had one arm behind her head, her hand on the headboard to keep from hitting it; her other hand was currently gripping his side. She tried saying something other than just moaning but right then her mind was all mush. Luke picked up the pace until, with a gasp, Lorelai's body arched up from the bed and stilled. Luke stopped and blew air on her face, Lorelai took a deep breath and let out a stream of loud moans, Luke pushed into her a couple more times before her contracting walls, and loud moans made him come too.

Luke was lying on top of Lorelai, trying to catch his breath, and if it wasn't because his head was pillowed on her chest and he could hear her heart and her breaths, he would've thought he'd hurt her. He was now soft but still buried deep in her, feeling her walls still contracting a little from the force of the last orgasm. He pushed up a little and started pulling out of her.

"Luke, no" she begged, her legs shaking a little with the friction he cause, her voice still breathy.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm just moving over here" he laid next to her, pulling her close to him, careful not to over stimulate her in any way. He threw the covers over them before going to sleep.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**So… you like?**


End file.
